Dusky's Coma (Short side story - 2853 out of ? words!) Review!
by groovydylan1010
Summary: It all started with one. Then two. Soon a chunk of the world was suffering from the highly contagious "Dusky coma". When sent into the strange coma-like disease, three pokemon form an unusual trio. You thought of them as fools and nobodies in the real world, but they just might save you all. Welcome to Dusky's Coma. / CH4: 0,000 / 5000 words (or so) - Please review! Thanks! :)
1. Crystal I Blunt I Dusky I (1)

_**RATED T FOR THE FOLLOWING: MILD GORE, FOUL LANGUAGE (CH2 and later.) AND POSSIBLE RACISM.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well hello everybody! I really did not expect to come back for this chapter, because it was crap, and you know me when I mess up. PANIC. But after chapter three being done and all, I decided,"Oh well, lets get some SHIT outta the gutter!". And the here I am! It was extremely hard to fit time into this, but auh; the hell with it all. Guys, what matters is that this rewritten chapter is up and open to the public. Now theres one small mess up. I just couldn't fit more of crystal herself into this chapter, so I fit a small portion of all three characters... and surprise surprise. The one who started this mess. I can agree that Blunt got a bit more of his part in than Lui and crystal. Just little mistakes on my part. (Plus, if I fixed everything in this chapter NOW, it would take a few more days. I wouldn't like that.) But..enjoy. Review if you can, I need all the criticism I can get!~<em>**

**_Rate, Review, and I'll REPLY. (I might even view your own stories too. c:)_**

**_EDIT 1: Grammar check, Edits. LEL._**

**_EDIT 2: Rating reasons, Description change._**

**_EDIT 3 (Huge!): Chapter COMPLETELY rewritten (Yes. EVERYTHING.)_**

* * *

><p><strong>(-Chapter 1When he changed-) (-December 15th, 1998 / 11:30 P.M - Not real world date!-) (-Third person POV *** Dusky-)**

The breeze pushed up against the mansion, howling and threatening to come in. Though it didn't, of course. The blizzard outside wasn't even beginning to let up; the snow piling by the inch every hour. The hallways were dark and all of the servants were asleep; as they should be. Anyone under dusky's command would know better than to say he didn't keep his house in order. In fact, he was very organized. Rarely making his own mess, the shadow made a good living. It was more common that he let his servants make the messes for him. Thats how he liked it.

When they did, he always would forgive them. He would not turn into the bullies that once fed on him. They would either be forgiven, or would end up scrubbing his floors. Under the rule of the dark being, he decided that. Often forgiveness was the choice... because without respect dusky knew that being a leader was pointless. Tonight, he would discover something that would change the fate of the world...something that he couldn't control; And it would crash on him like heavy waves.

Dusky had been reading a book of difficult chemical solutions, ones that would effect the brain. He never thought he would find the right one. One of his right hand pokemon, Guru, walked into his laboratory. The banette had a voice that calmed even the craziest of pokemon. **"Evening, master." **He hummed as he approached dusky. **"Tests are going well, yes?" **Dusky muttered back, without looking up from the book. Guru tilted his head, and his eyes filled with confusion. **"What was that, master?" **He pondered. **"I said no, it's not." **Dusky grumbled. **"You should get your rest guru... you need it." **A wind blew that shook the giant shelter once more. Guru now was next to dusky, leaning against the bookshelves. **"Master, I could say the same to you... Your eyes tell me everything." **As much as the darkrai wanted to deny it, he was tired. No, he was EXHAUSTED in finding a way to trap the mind even after death... for sweet karma.

But he refused to sleep... to put down the book. He wanted to find this combination, and he was going to do it tonight. He was already so close too. **"How close are you, master?" **The banette asked, rather curious. Dusky smiled, and chuckled. It was one of the last smiles that would ever appear on his face. **"Im nearly done. The process is amazing..." **He looked toward the rattata on the operating table. **"You see, guru... its like they die...but...they seem to be dreaming of something...the brain still functions." **The banette looked nothing less of surprised. **"Master, how is that possible?" **The more curious the banette seemed, the more eager dusky was to explain to him. It was the feeling of importance...of liking. But...banette was his friend. Not his tool.

Dusky hovered slowly beside the operating table, proud of his accomplishments. **"Guru...Not even I could question arceus on what is and is not possible." **This made the banette chuckle. Guru proceeded to hug dusky, which shocked the darkrai. **"G-guru..." **If dusky had been able to blush then, he would have. After a few moments of silence, guru let go of the dark type. Guru had always felt highly of dusky ever since the incident where dusky had saved him. If he didn't know better, he would tell dusky he loved him; just like a son would love his father.

**"Guru...off to bed. I mean it... I want you to be rested and comfortable." **Dusky murmured. Guru was not going to disobey that far, so he smiled and nodded. As soon as the banette left the room, Dusky turned around to look back at the cold rattata. _'He cannot cling onto me forever... sadly...' _Dusky thought, his red eyes flashing and the smile slowly dissapearing from his face.

**"Now its time to get to work." **He growled.

* * *

><p><strong> (October 10th, 2013 - That's meh birthday! No seriously.) <strong>**(-Third person POV *** Crystal/Lui/Blunt-)**

She always loved going out in the fields, playing with her friends, and helping her mother out. Now she was here... bringing doctors to their knees. Contamination issues being ordered. What was a catastrophe turned into hell in about 15 minutes. The town in lockdown. No one could believe how fast it happened, and no one knew how to protect themselves from the new disease they called dusky's coma.

Crystal wasn't even the first one to get infected... reports from an unknown area said that about 100 were infected. Strangely, it took about 15 years to spread over to here.. Then the officials lost contact. It was a scene out of a horror movie that came to life. The coma swept through towns picking off victims by the thousands. No one knows the total of pokemon so far that are infected... some are afraid just to find out AT ALL.

At the very moment, crystal lay in her bed, occasionally moving around. They had to get her mother out, or else she would also get infected. Crystal moaned and rolled around, and the doctors had to stun her to keep her as still as possible. Moving seem to made this worse. **"Someone get me a blood bag, replace what we've taken from her body." **A female doctor would rant. Another docter, a male, was sitting in a chair next to crystal, looking like hes known the worst would happen. He looked up at the female proffesional and spoke with confusion. **"W-whats her...condition?"** the female doctor didn't even look up at him, and spoke with utter disgust. **"We dont know yet. We cant tell...I dont care about her, I have a daughter I should be taking care of at the moment." **Well. So much for being civilized.

A few houses away, a quilava was just now walking home. The quilava was named Lui, and it was rare to see him outside. He turned around occasionally to see what all the ruckus was. There were flashing lights everywhere, so it wouldn't be weird to see them a block away. What worried Lui was that it was his friend crystal's house. Whatever is was, it didn't look pleasant. The crying mixed with ear piercing screams combined with a horror that could make a grown pokemon bawl his or her eyes out. _'Ugh...' _He thought to himself. _'Arceus, when I finally do go outside, you bring THIS down on me..' _In fact Lui was so into grumbling to himself, that he did not see a cop walking towards him. Then both pokemon collided, but Lui fell down onto his bottom.

A greninja growled down at him. **"Well for fuck sake, MOVE!" **He shouted. Lui scrambled out of his way, and did not notice the greninja slip a tracking device into his fur. **"I-Im so very sorry sir!" **Lui stammered. Would..he go to jail or something? His panicked thoughts went away as the greninja just turned his back to lui and continued to jog toward the scene. **"Stupid idiots in the road..." **Grumbled the cop. His head tilted, and he shrugged. He had never met a cop as brutal as that one just was to him; but he was sure he wasn't the worst one out there.

He did not know that this cop was the infamous Grudge Sillir, a murderer wanted for his crimes and beliefs of another god. Althought Lui shrugged it off, and went inside his house for another nap that would last hours. Grudge walked up to the police cars outside the house, and did not expect to be stopped while he was wearing a disguise. A fellow officer walked up to him, and put and hand on grudge's shoulder, which got the frog's attention. **"Hm?" **Grudge stirred. The officer frowned and spoke with a frail voice. **"Sir... I need..to see your badge.."** He did not think about this. Where the hell did they put their badges... Oh! Grudge pulled the golden badge off his police officer shirt, showing it to the pokemon. **"Here it is, now get your hand off me."** The officer didn't waste a second doing so. He turned and seem eager to get away from the greninja.

Grudge walked inside, prepared to achieve a hit and run. Well, this technically wasn't going to be just a hit. A kill and dash, lets call it. His target was somewhere around the room, and that would be the chief. He walked causually to a set up drink stand and bought a coffee. The chief was going to be here any moment, so he thought he would enjoy this kill. He sat down, and took a few sips of the coffee. This might take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>(-December 16th, 1998  2:15 A.M-) (-Third person POV *** Dusky-)**

What dusky currently held in his grasp was the destruction of the world. All in one chemical. Of course, he never knew this until... it happened.

He was staring at one single needle with liquid of control. He naturally GAVE nightmares, so he never knew that it was going to double the ante. There were flecks of blue in blackish liquid, the blue like little planets in a huge galaxy. He injected the rattata once, and it deepened its coma effects. **"This is so powerful...I wonder if I should wake guru for a second or two..." **He ended up telling himself not to, as he cared too much for the banette's comfort. He started writing down all the effects he had observed in the time he had been in the room. It was absolutely amazing to him, it killed the victim's body but kept the mind alive. Even more, the rattata's dreams and thoughts were creating something. (AGAIN Littlebigplanet reference anyone?) The area that was made kept getting bigger and bigger...It was like a hidden world in the making.

The atmosphere in the room oddly changed. Everything just felt different than the day before, a few hours ago. The rattata's body was warmer than before, but it had no pulse. Things got weirder by the second, and it made dusky wonder if he'd gone in the wrong direction. He didn't make a mistake, not until he put the syringe down. He continued dashing down tally's on what worked, and what did not. The syringe was rolled off the table, and bounced off the table. Dusky noticed this too late, as the syringle hit and stabbed into his leg, injecting him with his own deadly poison. **"Argh..no no no no!" **He was sent into a panic, and all he could do was wait for the effects. He covered the stab wound, careful to not make another mistake.

He suddenly realized he wasn't going to go into the deep sleep. He felt it. He controlled it. He made the disease chemically and mentally, and in a way the liquid had a mind of its own. Dusky was like its father, and the father controls all below it. That was only the beginning effect. He sat down as soon as he started feeling dizzy. He held his head with his shadow-like arm and his eyes slowly filling with panic. He could sense the same rattata. He didn't know what the feeling was at first, (ANOTHER reference. I get lots of inspiration from games, books, and tv shows I like. This one was from Escape from furnace, the final book in the series. -3-.) But he could see what the rattata saw, he could hear and feel what it felt if he focused on the rattata. The scary part, was that the rattata was under his COMPLETE control. They were both injected, but how did it connect to another soul? Dusky was more worried, and didn't stop to think too much. He was worried on the later effects.

He started feeling different. His emotions changed, and he felt more of a need for control. Like he needed to feed on it. His eyes went slowly from a bright red to a sick black. The thoughts in his head seemed to be cut off by the thought of wanting more power. He couldn't control himself, and fear turned into fury. Somehow he knew this is exactly what he was worried about. But... dusky was gone now. He was no longer him. No, he was just stripped away of his being within 50 seconds. And now all he had to do was infect to control. Thats all that ran through his mind, and he started laughing crazily. The laugh carried throughout the whole mansion, and he didn't care who awoke.

This was power, and it was his. He loved the feeling of being in total control, so much that control of his own mind no longer was existent. He rose from the chair, and floated out the room.

This is where it all began.

* * *

><p><strong>(October 10th, 2013 - That's meh birthday! No seriously.) <strong>**(-Third person POV *** Blunt-)**

He took aim, and smiled cruelly. _'Ready...aim...' _He pulled the trigger swiftly. **"FIRE!" **He shouted, and the bullet went straight through the head of his target. Blunt pulled his head back, his cruel smile never leaving his face. Everyone was frozen in fear, and he heard guns cocking. Blunt knew better then to just dash out like an idiot; instead he quickly looked for the nearest cover before they fired. His ass would have been fried if he hadn't of moved the moment he did. Bullets ripped through the air as officers called out orders to kill. Of course, Blunt was too smart for all of them. He had his reasons, whether they were good enough or not. He knew that all who opposed him suffered. So they were all going to die.

He memorized where the gun cocking sounds where, each and every one of them. He always got in fights like this, and he never failed to escape one. To the right, he shot through a large trash can, hearing the officer behind it grunt. That was one down, but there were 3 more. Nothing that the frog couldn't handle. He raised his arm out, and shot in the direction he heard the shots from. 2 yells, and 1 command. He guessed there were 2 down. No shots fired after that, but he could hear footsteps. He knew it wasnt a nurse or a doctor, because they were all crouching down on the floor; begging for their lives. They would keep them, because Blunt had not come here for them in the first place.

A crack was heard, and faster than he should have, Blunt shot behind him without turning around. The bullets hit the last cop, and the pokemon slid down; dead. The dark frog didn't need to turn around to confirm that, so he got up and slowly walked to the door. He didn't look into the eye of a single civilian, not because he was afraid. but because the fear in their eyes excited him. Another pokemon's fear was another treasure for him; it made the frog's blood boil in a great way. Being feared... he loved it. But now wasn't the time. He knew this; he wanted to walk out and be done with it... WITHOUT shooting civilians for fun. Because that was often was blunt would do. He walked out the door, and out into the open, muttering curses to himself.

As he was walking along the sidewalk, he looked back at the house filled with panic and screams. He almost asked himself if he could have done this quietly... but he already knew. He wanted one target, he wanted the chief dead. He did that, but the frog also was aware that he took 4 extra lives in the process. Four pokemon who could have shut up and stayed down. But they just had to be all tough guy, and all balls, but no intelligence. It was...self defense right? They shot first. They deserved their fates...and that was all he could come up with to excuse his own faults.

In a few days, he would move to his next target. The unfortunate being that was a mistake since his birth...but blunt would plan his entrance this time. He had never lost any of his targets, and he wasn't going to start now.

Or so he thought. One day he would meet a being from now as strong as himself...and he never knew what was going to hit him. Or when, in fact.

**"No mercy." **Blunt growled, and continued. When would he meet his end...?

* * *

><p><strong>(-December 16th, 1998  5:46 A.M-) (-First person POV *** Guru****-)**

It started with a menacing wail. By far, this was the strangest sound I had ever heard. It sounded all so familiar, and it chilled my spine. I hadn't been this worried since my close encounter with death...

**"No...no way..." **

The first thing that was noticed was that my door had been busted open. It was well off the hinges. and under it was a pokemon that I recognized as one of dusky's servants. He did not appear to be moving at all, and like anyone in their right mind, I jumped off my bed and shook this pokemon. The servant was warm, very warm. It appeared to be dead, but in a way it wasn't. I then noticed the first thing was that the pokemon had absolutely no injuries. Just a bruise or two from the impact it must have taken on the door.

The more I thought about the pokemon, as well as what could of happened;The more I just disliked the idea of going outside my room. It sounded like a war out in the mansion, there were screams of agony, and I could tell a room was on fire next to mine from the light outside my door. I looked at the pokemon once more, and struggled to make sense of the event. It took awhile, but I realized that whatever dusky was doing had to do with this. Everything was fine when I had been walking back to my room... so what changed?

_'Wait...never-mind that! Where is..."_

Thats right, I had totally forgotten. Dusky could be hurt, or needing assistance. My heart would forever be ready to serve my master, and my master was a darkrai who HAD a heart. To those bullies, he was a Halloween costume. But to me, that darkrai loved me, and I loved him back. I prayed to arceus that the pokemon who lay before me was safe, and then raced outside my door into the chaos. In the midst of it, it seemed that something was wrong with the majority of the servants. Alot of them tried to tackle their own friends and others into the ground; seeming to hold them down for something. I looked from left to right, and some were still okay. But they wouldn't be for long. I never stopped to wonder why they were not attacking me as well, but It didn't matter then.

A path of blood traced to the kitchen, and a erie laugh echoed throughout the halls.

That was all I needed to see, as he continued this extreme path to my master. It was hard to believe such a night could go to hell so quickly... When I arrived to the kitchen, I could not believe my eyes. Some servants were trying to eat eachother, and they never stopped. It appeared that they were extremely insane, and I wasn't going to stay around for them. Where did the path even go? Did it even lead to dusky; this blood stained path?

I didn't need to go any further for an answer. It was just more blood, more pain I could not reduce. More pain I couldn't prevent... what was I to do about it? It wasn't a path to dusky, that was for damn sure. All it led to, was a table where a servant was feasting on a corpse. It took every fiber of my body not to kill this son of a bitch... why were they doing this!?

It finally occurred to me... as much as I wanted to go find him...my friend... he could be gone for all I know. He was probably one of these freaks... and he may have been hunting me down as I thought. I walked from the kitchen, passing bodies and broken walls. I swear to arceus I even shed a few tears. I needed to take this chance and get out...to get help... so why did every step hurt me so badly? Again...it didn't matter. This pain was mental, and I was about to feel physical pain.

I never saw him coming, I never could glance at those darkened eyes. Dusky HAD followed me this whole time...and what was wrong with him?

**"Dusky! Im so glad your- **My sentance was cut off by a move he used. I hadn't seen this before, but instantly my mind was unable to control my body. His eyes glowed, and I began to lose thoughts. He was turning me into one of them...and I had no idea how. **"Ma...mast..er..?" **I mumbled, and then my knees buckled from under me. The green shade of my eyes turned into a dark red, and I no longer knew what I was up against.

It was so hard to tell what was going on, but I was moving. Moving without my brain to tell me to. He had full control of my body.

I lost my ability to speak first, and I looked up at my master. He had changed... and it broke my heart to see him now. His eyes were as black as the night sky, and the color of his body turned a shade of red. I needed to yell, to ask him why. But being muzzled practically didn't help my situation. And I knew...I was no longer me.

As my mind faded away completely to the grasp of my master, to his emotionless stare; I heard him say one thing. The last thing I ever thought I would hear of my beloved.

**"This is where is all starts...Guru." **He broke into laughter so cold that it just didn't match his. **"Welcome to the one thing thats worse than hell."**

I completely fell limp to the floor, and closed my eyes... the energy in my body fried.

**"Welcome to the coma...To dusky's coma."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I didn't try to make this obvious or anything, but with trying to hide certain events comes confusion. The thing I want to clear up is that the servants dont turn into zombies, they just lose their minds and do whatever their "master" commands. Which in this case, would be dusky. When dusky was injected, his mindset completely changed, causing him to turn into a being entirely different from himself. You can connect the rest of the thoughts, Im done with that crap. Took me 5 hours worth total, in the span of only 3 days. I practically BLASTED through this story and worked really hard. Im sorry if some things dont make sense, but errors help me understand what mistakes not to make next time. I will learn all in good time~<strong>

**So review, rate, whatever. It helps me understand my own writing and it encourages me to write more. Im not begging, but if you have your free time, maybe write a special review. Thanks everyone, and chapter four will be out sometime in February or march.**

**Seeya! **

** -Dylan**


	2. Lui I (2)

**Hello guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is off of a quilava with a bit of a laziness problem. I guess a coma isn't too troubling for this guy... (Since sleeping is 75% of his day plan.) I put a lot of effort into this one chapter, because I...felt a little change. You see, I want to get things done as fast as possible. Thats how I am, you know? Its like me and homework. I'm that kind of guy who doesn't do his homework because he wants to text his/her friends or whatever. This chapter has been worked on only 2 1/2 days out of the week I promised. This isn't the first time I've broken promises based on time guys, and you know that. Im sorry. The big reason of why I havent updated in forever is because I get bored of writing sometimes... every now and then, right? I make up excuses so I can go do what I want, so I can keep myself happy. But I have to remember that I'm not the most important person on this earth and I understand that; I have readers who want to read. This chapter has been extended from the planned 1750 words to 3000. Right now thats all I can do. But I'm not giving up on writing, or this story. That will be the last thing I will do, and I promise that over everything. I truly promise. Im sorry for the wait, so enjoy -Dylan**

**Edit 1: Grammar check**

* * *

><p><strong>(-Chapter 2Sleep? Yes. Coma?-) (October 13th, 2013 - Not real world date!) (-Third Person POV *** Lui-)**

Beeping and booping sounds were sounding throughout his room, and if somebody were to walk in to it, they would probably say that there was an arcade residing in the house.. but of course this didn't bother the quilava who practically lived in this area. Walls were cracked, and leaked pizza remains. There also was a weird stench in the room that was unrecognizable; in a bad way though.

Lui looked at his clock, and groaned. It read 4:32 PM. His bones ached, and the last thing he wanted to do was get up. It was a wonder to him, how this town has such energetic pokemon... where do they even get all their energy from? Slowly, Lui rose up and yawned, stretching his arms and legs as if he had been asleep for years. His blinds were shut, which didn't surprise anyone. The whole town knew Lui as one of those kids who grew up to live in their mothers basement, or didn't get a home at all. Lui knew better though. He was 15 and living in the attic. Not 45 and living in the streets. (Yet.)

He moaned. **"I dont wanna get upppp..five minutesss.." **He rubbed his eyes, and then proceeded to look around his room. _'Beautiful as always~',_he thought, smiling.

For a lazy walking mattress, Lui was actually in decent condition regarding his looks. His fur looked like it was brushed every few hours, and his expression never looked TOO miserable. Lui did have parents of course, but they actually had...well you know, a LIFE. His father was overseas fighting in the current war while his mother was a desk clerk at some fancy hotel. The job wasn't high up, but she got payed a lot. (Why would you even want to know this?)

Dropping onto the rug beside his bed, Lui yawned once again and pulled out a certain box. Pulling out a few crackers, he began to eat. This was the normal routine every day of the month, every month of the year. Sleep, eat, more sleep, more food, even more sleep, blah blah blah. After getting a good fill, Lui wandered over to his door and opened it.

_**'Goodbye room, hello world.' **_Grumbling to himself, Lui walked out of his room to deal with today's crap. What was new?

* * *

><p><strong>(-Same day-) <strong>**(-First Person POV *** Lui-) **

I know I hate getting up in general, but loud noises were number 2 on my list. In fact, I have alot of things on my list. That also includes my ex girlfriend, because shes just another problem in my life. I hated everything really. As I walk down the stairs every morning I look out the side window and mutter to myself **"So what are you going to throw at me today?" **And I always groaned. But that all changed because of someone... and I know the days will never be the same. Because of her. Because of Crystal.

Some pokemon hiker was walking along the border of dusky forest, and apparently found crystal. She was asleep; or so everyone thought... I think something happened to her. That little chikorita NEVER slept in late, that was MY job! My theory was proved correct when some doctor announced that she was in a coma. No one knows why. She is in her home, in bed at this very moment...and a few nurses are there to monitor her health. Now what was I doing, getting up for a change? I was going to go to her, and take a look at her. Who knows what I could find? Plus uh...we are kind of good friends. Best friends. Maybe a bit more...if she would just confirm it with m- N-nevermind that!

But...going outside was bad. Going to her was really bad. Staying around? That was the worst mistake I've made all week. I didn't know this though...not yet.

It all started with the silence. This was extremely freaky, considering the fact that there is no day in the year except Christmas that the town is silent. I took a quick look outside, seeing that even store shelves visible in the windows were...empty? Other windows were boarded up and the only thing that sounded now and then was the wind pushing up against the dead trees. I was actually terrified for once in my life, and not from my girlfriend. That deserves a medal or two, or so I would think...

It was bitterly cold, and snowflakes were falling. (In the region the character is in, this was normal. Mentioned later on in the story.) I slowly stepped out onto the sidewalk, looking around at my surroundings. Nothing, and nobody. The freezing wind ruffled up my fur quickly; it felt like my father's hand patting my head, but it was a MUCH colder hand. I walked across and down the street, looking for any signs of life as if I were on mars.

Strange. What scared everyone off? I knew the boogyman and the stiffy monsters were not real, so please; check that OFF the list. After about 5 minutes of walking I arrived at crystal's house. This seemed to be the most silent place of all. I mean straight up SILENT; not even a breeze or gust of wind anymore. I decided to let curiosity take over, walking up to the door and knocking on it. **"Helloooo?" **I stirred, **"Anybody in there?" **I was going to look in the windows, but I found that they were boarded up.

I then pushed against the door lightly, and it opened. _'Not even locked?' _I thought. _'Well at least now I know who needs homeland_ security.'

In all honesty, my heart was a battlefield at the moment. It was too much just to decide whether I should run away, or if maybe I should go inside. If I ran away, I could find help and maybe sort all of this out. (So I can go back to sleep.) Then again, though... crystal might need help. In the end, of course, my curiosity got the better of me and it was like I completely forgot about running away. I stepped inside, and what I saw before my very eyes sent me into a panic.

Bodies. Hopefully not dead bodies, but bodies. Everywhere.

A cop was slumped on the chair, another on the floor. Nurses were laying against the wall, and some were covered in blood. Either they killed themselves, or someone went wacko and injected them all multiple times. (rapidly, because THATS TOTALLY NOT STABBING YOUR VICTIM.) I wasn't paying attention to these things, my was breathing was heavy and whenever I touched something, I jumped around 100 feet in the air. (exaggeration.) I mean, god! It felt like I was in a horror movie! You don't see dead bodies all around you every day, do you? I mean, I didn't know if they were dead or if it was just...like a select few! I shook with fear, approaching one of the bodies directly under the stair case.

I decided to see if this pokemon was still alive, and I reached a paw out to his shoulder. This one was just a kid... poor thing. Nudging him, I then quickly scooted back in fear.

Nothing. No movement. _"Damn..." _I whispered.

The thing is that there seemed to be no injuries on this pokemon... no bruises or scratches. Its like it passed out from something... or someone, if thats even possible. I inspected its legs, and its head. No sign of anything out of the ordinary... then it got me. Maybe none of these pokemon were dead... but who knows? The pokemon didn't have an active pulse, and was very very warm. Almost fever-warm. I got up, and checked all the pokemon that were not injured, finding the exact same result. What the heck was this..? They weren't alive it seemed, but they didn't look dead either... but what could I do about it?

In just a few minutes I came to the ugly conclusion, that I could not help these pokemon. But where was crystal...?

I sighed, lifted myself up and looking at the staircase. Slowly, my feet moved across the floorboards, and I didn't look back once at the unconscious pokemon. Climbing up the stairs I thought to myself... maybe there was a way to save them, but maybe not. It wasnt in my control, it was for arceus himself to decide. I then reached the top of the stairs, and it led directly into crystal's room. Soon a path of blood formed beneath my feet. The closer I got, the more there was. And as I approached the door, I feared the worst for crystal.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. Crystal was laying in her bed, quiet and still. I spotted no injuries on her, but what was around the room shocked me. In the middle wall, two words were neatly carved.

**"DONT SLEEP."** Hold on a second. What? Don't sleep, as in meaning don't nap or don't go to bed every night? Beside these words were more pokemon that were unconscious. Doctors and nurses alike, were lying down. Some injured, but no one awake. Slowly, I was connecting the dots in my head. There were more carvings on the other walls, but I was realizing something I should have from the start.

I knew already that crystal was in a coma of some sort, and if not a coma then a never-ending nightmare. Hell, I was already in a nightmare, and it just became a reality. Now, if I was correct, This coma was contagious, like a virus of some sort. Its like it stole your soul but left the warmth in it. I shuffled my feet nervously, and looked over at crystal asleep in her bed. Then my eyes shifted to the next carving on the wall.

It read,**"GET OUT." **Followed by, **"YOU ALREADY ARE INFECTED."**

It hurt to ask myself... was it true? The moment I came into this room, I was doomed to fall into an everlasting sleep? I wasn't afraid anymore, though for some reason the feeling of sadness and disappointment replaced it. The wind had started blowing through the house, because the side window was left open. But for once, I didn't feel a thing. I let out a sigh, and sat on the bed next to a unresponsive crystal. What else could I do?

It started with the basic emotions, but then came the panicked thoughts.

_'H-how much time do I have?' _I thought, _'Should I...just..end my life...?'_

It was extremely hard to stay calm, considering I just pre-ordered my death ticket like it was a game. At that moment I was lost, and more then anything wanted some guidance. After what felt like hours but remained minutes, a shadow loomed over me, making me freeze almost instantly.

**"Saw the whole thing, mate." **

The voice behind me wasn't hostile at all, but clear and calm. Instead of dashing to the door, I turned to see who was addressing me. A large gengar about the size of the doorway leaned against the wall. **"They dropped like flies, and for a few hours it was a bloody disaster." **Questions burst out of my mouth so fast even a train couldn't out pace them. Standing back onto the floor, I gazed at the figure of this pokemon. **"Who are you!? Why aren't you like them!? Please tell me what you know!"**

His expression didn't change at all, and it seemed this gengar was like a impenetrable wall. Even then, I received an answer about a minute later. **"The name is Ruko." **He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, as if he were meditating. Without looking at me, he continued on. **"I'm not stuck in a SOL (S! # outta luck) situation like you are. The reason?" **Ruko paused, only for a brief moment though. **"Ghost types are not affected, mate."**

Well great, another thing to note... I found it stupid to hear that. Everyone else's lives are turning into a living hell. The world is going down, but they get to live a normal life. Well, I wouldn't say that, because many ghost types are very..creepy. But I should have been grateful, any information would help me on this long road I was about to ride down.

He finally opened his eyes, and I found them gazing over at crystal's warm, but unconscious body. **"One by one, Doctors and nurses. Fell like they were shot, and it was all so sudden too..." **Then his eyes traced back to me. **"Your just the next one to fall. You wont expect it, but... it will take you quickly."**

I was confused. No I was EXTREMELY confused.** "It will take me quickly? What...what is going to take me?"** Thinking about the possibilities of the outcome in my life left me wanting just more and more answers that I couldn't get. Ruko closed his eyes again. **"Dusky. Dusky and his sick twisted games." **He explained. **"That bastard has his own little disease now, where he created his own hellish place he describes as his world." **Then I saw something in his eyes. Was it sadness, or was I already going mad?

**"Mate, you better stay awake."** His eyes then opened, and those eyes were directed at me. Giving me one of those serious looks. **"His disease is the "coma" your friend got there. Its more like one of darkrai's never-ending nightmares, buddy." **When he finished, I gave him an astonished look. How old was this dude, like 30? That was a bad guess, probably. And better yet, he seemed to know just about everything having to do with the coma! **"How...do you know all of this?"** I murmured.

Yeah. That definitely was a sad look on his face. **"Been best friends with that lug since I was a Ghastly." **He then looked down. **"He had plans. Those plans got uglier and more negative as the townsfolk treated him like dirt. Everyday." **I then felt sorry for both Roku and Dusky... two kids growing up, one becoming the cause of a widespread panic, the other only able to just watch the destruction. All because a few bullies couldn't keep their crap inside. (No pun intended.) **"He always told me there was one way to stop him... that..was.." **At that very moment, sirens went off and there was a sound of footsteps outside. **"Cops! Run!" **He yelled, and then he disappeared as quick as he came. _'Cops? Hold on, why...?'_ I didn't argue, although I still had the urge to ask questions. I took one last look at crystal, and then looked away, proceeding to dash across the hallway. Argh...And so close too!

As soon as I got downstairs, I heard crashing noise at the front door, followed by many voices. My breathing picked up, my chest rising and falling very quickly. And then It clicked. These were cops, obviously... but what wasn't obvious was that they were going to try and kill me. Not until now, it wasnt. My eyes darted from object to object, until it landed on the backdoor. _'Of course! Now's my chance!' _I spoke too soon. The moment I booked it and ran, I heard a few pops and there, something hit me. Hard.

And I felt pain. Imagine thousands of beedrill picking and stabbing at you with their silver spikes... thats what it felt like. From my side, a greninja stood, aiming a G18 at me.

**"My my my..." **He sneered. **"Lui was it? Oh, I should inform you of something... before I kill you."** Kill. The word hit me like a brick wall. What kind of cops were these? Blood was making its way from my maw, and I found it hard to move. I wanted to respond but I couldn't. My lungs were short of air, and my eyesight was failing. **"Grrk.." **I managed to grunt, but that was just about it. His cold blue eyes bore into me, and his smile sent weak shivers down my spine. It almost looked as if he was having the time of his life observing my twitchy movements.

**"You see, who ever has a possibility of being infected...we have to kill." **He started laughing, his voice ripping through me. **"Orders are orders. But in all fairness... I dont like anyone, INCLUDING you, Lui." **I wanted to tell him to go to hell. I wanted to get up onto my feet, and put HIM into a coma. But I remained silent, because it could have costed my life, right there. **"Time and time again, this world has ignored my greatness. I achieved things that other would never have had the ability to pass." **

His voice trailed off, and for a moment, I thought he was done. But those eyes never looked away from me, and he eventually continued his rant.

**"This is my time, the perfect oppertunity to show the world that I was here. I will leave my mark on every pokemon in this world if I have to, and you will have wished you were here to experience this." **He muttered a few more words that I could not understand, and left it at that. My body convulsed, and I struggled to keep conscious. It hard to stay alive when you have been shot 4 or 5 times. **"Oh well..." **He sighed. **"Any last words of wisdom, you fat prick?" **In fact I did. Sure, most of my life I had wasted in bed, eating junk food and watching M-rated movies. But I could think of two words off the top of my head that I needed to get off of my chest.

As I sat up, blood bubbled from my mouth, and my back felt like it was set on fire. This didn't stop me from putting my last seconds to use.

**"You...K-know ...what?" **I barely managed to say, **"I..i do..h-have...something to tell you..." **I coughed and wheezed, as the greninja made no movement. I finally was able to look at him, to challenge that gaze. The bastard was like dusky... He didn't get the respect he wanted, and now he was a killer. But I knew that unlike dusky.. this idiot deserved his fill. **"I..I say t-this..w..with..all... of the hate..in my heart..." **I twitched again, and coughed. But I never took my gaze off of him.

**"G-go...to hell..." **I managed.

His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He didn't like me, and he was right. He probably hated everyone. But If I was going to die here because of this jerk off... What the heck, right? The silence filled the room with tension, and the greninja spoke again. **"Pity. And even after I wasted all those words on you, no remorse..." **He then shrugged it off, like it was nothing to him. **"Your funeral. Goodbye Lui."**

I smiled. My body was broken, yes. But my soul wasn't. And when I think about it, all of this escalated so quickly, and it ended with my life. But there was so much more ahead of me that I didn't know about. My future wasn't figured out... and I thought it was over for me. They say your life flashes before your very eyes when you die, but all I saw was him. Those ice cold eyes that pierced through me like a dagger.

He raised the gun, and put pressure on the trigger.

_***BLAM!* **_... The shot was followed by silence, and then fading footsteps.

I never knew though... I didn't escape by dying. I was infected, and that meant I was going to go into dusky's coma. Even though I never had a chance to say farewell to friends and family when I was alive, I had a chance at stopping dusky's coma. I didn't know this then, but I know it know.

...

Guess I just turned my 1 night stay at a hotel into a life-time prison sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>I Spent lots of time on that chapter... The end of this was more descriptive, because I realized that when I read a book, the author doesn't tell you something, they tell you almost everything. I was going to go back and edit this chapter, but this might be the best piece of writing (And my longest chapter) that I have wrote. I'm sorry this took a total of 17 days... but it was more like 13. I got in trouble in school for... threats I made. Got an in-school suspension and was grounded. Even then, My first promise on this was a week. 7 days. 13 Isn't exceptionable. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but my last promise was that I got it done. If you add it up, this chapter is almost 4000 words, not 3000. This was the most I could have done for the people waiting on this chapter. But for those who don't care, good for you. I hope you enjoyed, and I shall start working on the next chapter. I will do my best, but I will not give out a date of the chapter release. I cant keep making promises I cant keep, It puts stress on me when I don't want to write, and It stresses me even more to think about the people who waited so long for updates. So no due date, for the sake of the reader and writer. Thank you, and I will except any review, suggestion, criticism (even the bad comments), and I will surely reply back. Read some of my other stories, and maybe one day I will continue on those for fun. But there is one promise I can make. Im not giving up on this story. Count on it! -Dylan<strong>


	3. Blunt II (3)

**So this chapter spins off of our final main character, A greninja who has committed more sins then the average human. Not only is he disguised as a cop, he hunts his victims one by one. The worst part? No regrets, but instead... a beer and a good laugh. But under all the pressure, even the dirtiest criminal has his reasons; even if they are not the greatest. Whats better is that even the most hardened criminal has a heart but went in the wrong direction, so what happened to Blunt?**

**Edit 1: Extended chapter, grammar correction.**

* * *

><p><strong>(-A bit extra in-story plot info!-)<strong>

**_I told the world they would get what was coming to them. I looked them in the eye, and told them how sick I was of their crap. But In the end, killers recieve the beating. I saw it; I saw it too late. I was stupid, and I wanted to take it all back. Im a bad person, believe me; no less than a murderer. I was blinded by rage, built up since I was a little froakie. There is no exceptions. There is no forgiveness. There is no peace. Hell didn't accept me, but dusky's coma did. Now that im here... I see my mistakes. But its too late... I wish..._**

**_I wish my mother was here, because she would make everything alright. The smile, and her warm hugs made me feel no less than safe. But shes gone. _**

**_I wish I didn't leave her, that I didn't argue over such a little problem. But after all these years, I was afraid to return._**

**_I wish I was stronger, that I could move a crowd with a speech, or up the bully. Even then, I was doomed to become a killer._**

**_I wish I didn't give myself up, that I didn't let anger grab my heart. Now look at who I've become._**

**_I wish I was dead._**

**_But there isn't an escape for me now. I'm going to pay, and there will be no one to hear me scream._**

**_Mother, I'm sorry._**

* * *

><p><strong>(-Chapter 3Looking into the eyes of the devil-) (-October 14th, 2013 - Not real world date!-) (-First Person POV *** Blunt-)**

My palms were sweating, as I dashed across the dew-covered grass. The sounds of pokemon who lived in the area echoed all throughout the night, making my footsteps short and silent, but not even that would hide my presence now. This was all a big mistake, just a dumb mistake! My breaths ran ragged and soon I was forced to stop. When I whipped my head around, my attacker was no where to be seen. In short bursts, confused thoughts made their way to my head._ 'W-what?' _Then suddenly silence filled the area, sending great chills down my spine.

And then came a blood-curdling screech.

_'N..no..NO!'_ I must be insane! What happened to me!? Where was the outpost?! Bushes rattled and the wails reached a crescendo making me book it, and run to the fence in the yard. I quickly hopped over, the wood creaking as I did so. I knew that if I stopped now I would be chick-feed. The creature behind me let out a devil-like scream; one that made my blood turn to ice. Not because of how it sounded, but because of how close it was. I turned a corner, but it felt like a complete circle. Not that I could tell, or that I cared.

But right there, something in me changed. This was like my life, being chased; chased away from all my dreams and everything I had wished for. And honestly, I was tired. I was tired of being rejected and I was done with hearing how useless I was. I was just being me, and no one wanted that. Well at the very moment, the only thing I had running through my head was anger.

I turned back, and looked at this creature. It wanted me, I could tell. The hatred and rage that filled this thing's eyes told me everything I needed to know. I stopped, and to this abomination's surprise, I picked up a decently large rock. From the shock, my attacker put on his brakes, and slowed down at a great rate. But this guy wasn't getting his kill. **"PLAYTIME...IS OVER!" **I screamed, and with that, I threw the rock. It curved in the air and hit the pokemon straight in the head. _***Crack!***_

Down went my attacker, hitting the ground with a loud, **"****Thump!" **And then everything went quiet. '_I...I did it?'_ I looked down in quite a surprise. This pokemon, which I now noticed was a Rhydon, made no movement. Blood trickled down its forehead, and then down to the ground. The scarlet-colored liquid stained my palms, and on top of that, I was breathing as hard as one would In a marathon. It took me a minute or so to figure it out. Not only did I get it off of me, I appeared to have killed this Rhydon.

I backed away, and then something told me to run. Every fiber of my body was in a panic. _'What? WHERE?!' _Looking around, I saw the grass change from a dark green to a scarlet red. What the heck was going on!? I didn't know what else to do.

I turned to the rhydon, and the first thing I saw was the rhydon trying to get up. The second thing I saw was that the wound I gave it was... gone? I didn't have any more time, as the Rhydon got up and opened its jaws. I tried to run, but I had no control of my body any longer. The rhydon laughed, and I thought my fate had been decided as the pokemon blasted to me; placing its hard horn in front of itself. The horn got closer, and closer, and soon...

**"NOOOOOOooooo!"**

It hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>(-October 15th, 2013 - Not real world date!-) (-First Person POV *** Blunt-)<strong>

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, My body wet with sweat and my own skin ooze. (Hes a frog who's body is 99% water. Expect the least.) I felt my body, and my head. _'S-still here. No need...to worry...' _I thought, trying to calm myself down. It was all a dream, all of that, a dream. If I had to pick between all of the dreams I have had in my lifetime, this was the clearest out of all. My heart just would not seem to slow down, and my adrenaline remained. I looked around my tent, and it seems everything was in place, or better yet; intact.

I don't know where the idea came from, but something told me that was more then a dream. But I left it at that, and continued to recover from this morning shock. I had never gotten so scared in my lifetime, and it felt horrible too. I closed my eyes, and listened to the chirping of swellow, and starly; the ones that were left, anyway. Seconds passed, then minutes. I then opened my eyes, and I stood up. The wounds from yesterday had not healed, and I had to wonder if those wounds were actually infected.

It was drizzling outside, and it was easy to tell, as the rain was pattering onto the tent. It made a funny _pat pat _sound, but that isn't the point here. Honestly, I really wasn't in the mood for packing up my things and staying on the go today. I was fed up with all the bruises, the splinters, and the wild pokemon who had apparently lost their goddamn minds in this jungle. I even got poisoned once because of a Nidoran, and it took me half a day to find a pecha berry. It would have taken 5 minutes if I had been able to MOVE properly! I started solving my problem by shooting whatever moved In the corners of my eyes, and that worked. For a while.

Yesterday, An aggron had been crashing through the brush, and before I could shoot, I was flung into a bush. Those guys dont play with food, they kill it; straight-up.

But again, that was yesterday and today was a new day._ 'Another day on being on my own.' _I thought, dimly. Wait, what was I thinking? I needed no one, because In my life, no one needed me. Thats how I went about my day, and whoever needed help was encountered by me and told to suck it up, and to live with it. But then again... I hated having to do everything myself. I needed to conserve energy, but this can get hard IF YOUR GETTING CHASED BY BEEDRILL OFTEN. I knew deep within me this was another day that I had to suck it up, and shut it up.

I stood up, and my head was pounding. Not the ordinary pounding, like not beating the crap out of somebody... but this just hurt. The blood had rushed to my head, and I struggled to stay upright. I picked up what seemed to be my pistol, and I proceeded to load it. This was my routine. I then headed outside my tent, and I was met by a warm beam of sunlight. It was a rare feeling indeed; warmth. Inside the body and the heart is what everyone always said... but not me. I was cold, and I never once held myself back to admit that. I loved it too... I loved the revenge, because that came with a certain warmth too. _'But revenge is not understood by idiots." _I smirked, and started laughing. Sometimes though, my own laugh even scared ME. Because I was filled with so much determination, and no one was going to stop me. There WAS no one to stop me.

There was almost no one else to hunt down. _'Except myself.' _I suddenly thought, in panic. With the cold blooded murders comes a nasty surprise every now and then... loneliness yes, but something else that haunts your soul from eternity. Guilt. I always would tell myself that I didn't care, that one death didn't matter... although no matter how hard I try to push those thoughts away, they would come back and bite me right in my arse. I didn't pay attention enough, but I knew it was there. Guilt was in me, and it flowed in my vains like a deadly poison.

That morning i spent my time packing up my supplies, and folding the tent back into a small box. This tent wasnt exactly big, so you get the idea. The jungle was rather cold, and that was odd. The wind earlier had been quiet and did not stir, now threatening to blow me away. I never paused to wonder in all of that time, because the feeling of death was still within me. If I stopped now, I was a goner.

As i walked away from my now deserted campsite, I heard whispers. I wanted to go, to scream to my mother. She wouldn't help me even if she were here, I bet. Those whispers sounded like they were all around me, and it was terrifying. It was like they were teasing me, laughing. They can damn well do whatever they want, because I wasn't stopping for anyone. Day after day since I killed that damn quilava, I have had nightmares. Strangely, it seemed so real...Each nightmare threatened to be worse than the last, and soon my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

The cold grip of your enemies, the laugh that can stun even the most evil of beings...And I had went through it all. I saw it.

I stopped when I felt it. When I felt _him. _I didn't dare move, not until I fully scanned the area. Only THEN did I began to walk once more. It was scary, the hunter being hunted. My determination had slowly crippled since I awoke, and now where was it? It was long gone, and thats all I knew. _'My nerves are already getting to me...' _I thought, in a blind panic. _'Just shut up...and keep moving...'_

I found it hard to breathe, and it felt like my own shadow could fall at any moment. I was almost out, I was almost there. The outpost was in sight and there would be no stopping me. I did not stop walking now, and I gripped my pistol tightly. I had ALMOST asked myself if this was worth it, if killing more than 30 infected lives for my survival was neccesary. But there was a catch. I DIDN'T ask myself that, I told myself this was the end of the world and I needed to accept that; because if its the end of the world, a few deaths wont matter...right?

This is what went through my head in those few minutes, and thought I had this all figured out. Oh, I was soon going to find out the error I had made in coming here. I may be a good shot, but death doesn't miss his targets. The only reason death himself was relavent was because I had walked right into him blindly...in fact this wasn't my first time doing so. I knew why I had that dream this morning. I was being reminded of who I killed, who's lives I ended to save my own. Innocent beings were dispelled by a brass-coated weapon, an item no more important than dirt. Death reminded me of this, and these memories would stay with me; they would haunt be until I died. I wasn't afraid though; I was already a dead pokemon... because no one was going to escape dusky.

Dusky. A innocent small darkrai, growing into a ruthless killer. I never cared about what happened to that lowlife, he doesnt deserve to live. IF i knew where the pokemon resided, I would beat the pulp out of 'em.

Here I was, taking a deep breath and tightly gripping my weapon. _"Now." _and just like that, I approached the door to the small bunker and opened it. Who greeted me was a wartortle. He was small in size, and held a M16 like most standard soldiers. Around him were other pokemon marines, a few taking a break and drinking while the others were very alert and probaly very dangerous too. On top of that, there were cameras all around the rooms. This was going to happen, but no one said it was going to be easy.

**"Ey, we've been expect'n you, soldier. Come with me, I'll escort you to the general's office. " **The wartortle was peppy, and looked pretty happy. I would save him for last... because I felt a bit sorry for him. Wait...I felt sorry for him..? I wondered about my own thoughts on this, but still I remained strong. I nodded to the wartortle, trying to give the most emotionless glance I've ever given to anyone, and still my ice blue eyes were leaking sadness. When I got in fights, (True story on myself as well.) I was always angry at that one moment... in school when I would finally fight back against the bullies, I would get in trouble and they would not. As soon as I did something like hitting them, my heart always sped up. I didn't ever know why, and I didn't feel fear. It was an emotion I couldn't understand. Fear of getting in trouble, yes... But there was something else there. I had never felt that way after that... and now I feel the same way as my young self.

Even now, I still couldn't tell you what the emotion was... but it ran through my veins like a poison. It made me tremble, and it only made me hit harder. It sure as hell wasn't anger, because I know what anger feels like.

He proceeded to lead the way, and he took a peek outside the bunkers' windows. Then the turtle stopped.

**"All of em children..." **He muttered. **"Didn't have any warning. Fell like poisoned flies." **I also stopped walking. I didn't care up until now, but I could see where the pokemon was coming from. Not all pokemon I hated, not everyone deserved to die. There were kids growing up to be brave souls, their lives possibly now ruined forever. Feelings tugged at my heart more and more, but I shrugged it off once again. **"They were dead anyways." **I forced myself to mutter. It took me almost all of my being to not say that the same was going to happen to him. He turned to look at me, surprised at what I had said. I wasn't surprised, they called me an asshole. They were pretty much correct on their part. The turtle eventually turned around, saying nothing. I must have hurt him, but this was nothing compared to what was to come. He continued walking to the main office, and then when he approached the door, he turned to face me.

**"Everyone dies eventually. But I wish upon no one to die like this.", **He barely managed to whisper. I tried not to look at those sad eyes, the eyes that poured into my very soul. I cringed, and opened the door, passing him. Before I closed the door, I heard him mutter. **"We are all going to die in here..."**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and it took my eyes awhile to adjust to this setting. The sound of pencil on paper echoed the room, and the general I knew was in front of me... sitting behind the desk. A zoroark, no older than sixty, looked up at me with glowing silver eyes. They lacked of compassion and trust, and it made me feel...unsafe. Neither of us said anything, and I took a deep breath, walking to the chair and sitting down. When I looked up he seemed closer to me then before, and I was fed up of the silence so I spoke up.<p>

**"How many died?"** I smirked, and chuckled. He glared at me, and his teeth showed. It was clear he was in a bad mood, and I was sure he wanted to do nothing more than get down to buisness. I mumbled an apology, making him calm down. He wanted to know where he was. The target. This is where it grew ugly, because there was a twist. Lui died, and I was supposed to contain him. I put a bullet in him, and that wasn't the mission. The darkness looked scarier as I started talking. **"Sir, im afraid there's been a change in plans."**

I laughed, and he tilted his head as if to say, _"What? What the hell is wrong with you?" _I closed one eye and yawned, telling him I didn't care. **"Lui was your target, but he was my kill. I agreed to get him, but I never said I would give him to you, did I?" **The zoroark growled, and I sat up. **"I came here to tell you the news... I'm not a soldier. Im not yours, thats for damn sure." **His eyes filled with fury, and he looked as if he was going to jump onto me and rip my guts out. He wouldn't have time.

**"I am delighted with your reaction, but now here's mine." **Without any hesitation, I raised my pistol and so did he. I was faster, and my bullet was fired into his head. Blood spattered the table, and I shot him 4 more times until my own body was covered in blood. He slowly dropped to the floor, his scarlet liquid gushing from his wounds and painting the floor red. I watched him fall, and I turned around to the door. I didn't have a silencer on, so I knew they all heard me. I kicked the door open, and fired rounds with amazing accuracy. One round was all I needed, to the head. Bullets flew past me, and I grabbed one of the soldiers' m16.

Shouts and groans rang out through the whole room, as I fired rounds into every moving object. I couldn't help but notice the wartortle being no where in sight. He was probably hiding, but I would find him. After a while, there was nothing more to shoot at. Fresh blood coated the walls, and the table in the middle. Had I really killed all of them? The answer was no. What I thought was silence turned into a gun cocking. The very same gun pressed against my shoulder, and I flipped around too late as the silver coated bullet was shot into my body. **"DAMN!" **I growled, and twitched in pain but I continued to ravage the room. I grabbed the pokemon's arm, and shot 2 rounds into it, then firing at its head. Down it went, and the room was finally drowned in a sweet silence. I counted all the bodies, holding my shoulder wound. They weren't all dead. There were other places pokemon could have been hiding, and I was going to find all of them.

I checked the barracks room, and there they were. 3 little scaredy-cats huddling behind a bed. The wartortle was with them, staring at me with wide eyes. He was scared out of his mind, and I knew how that felt. It ate at you, till there was nothing left but to be paranoid. I shot the two pokemon next to him, and he retreated into his shell. I was going to shoot him, I was going to watch his scarlet liquid coat the floor. My bullets were supposed to be put into him, and I wanted to fire at him to live up to that reputation. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, my emotions overflowed my brain; stopping me from pulling the trigger. He wasn't any different, he was scared for his life and he had friends and family. He had ones he loved, praying he didn't die fighting for his region. Just like every other soldier I had just killed, he was weak. So why couldn't I kill him? To this day I couldn't have come up with a answer.

Injured, and light headed, I walked to the wartortle and tapped on his shell. **"Come out." **I hissed coldly. **"NOW!"**

The turle's head popped out, and I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of this broken down pokemon. He was shaking, shivering like he was in temperatures of 40 below. He tried to speak, and all that came out were noises of fear. Noises I couldn't make out into words. I pulled him up, so that he was standing, and I gave him one of my 2 pistols. I dont know whether it was relief or shock that I saw in his expression, but at this point that was the least of my cares. **"If you know whats good for you, you'll follow me, turtle." **He didn't waste any time putting his arm to his forehead. **"Y-y-yes s-sir!" **He stammered.

I had no idea what I was doing, but It felt okay to help him. He was weak and helpless under my part, and he probably wouldn't kill me with my back turned. I knew one thing... I was going to find dusky. If he didn't survive, so be it... he would just be my support. I gave him a chance... and I still wonder if it was the right thing to do.

Dusky. I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this gave you a better view on how grudge's brain works. This chapter took 2 days worth of time in the span of 23 days. Im going to ohio on the 24th til the 3rd, which is a break for me. I am moving to Texas, on the outskirts of Dallas, and my mother decided I would fly to ohio, then to texas so I wouldn't be in the 3 day car ride. So expect a chapter to come up in that time period! My next goal is to remake chapter 1, because compared to chapter 2 and 3, 1 is trash. I still have the same document for it, and I can edit it at any time. Thats it for now, please review and give me suggestions on what you think would happen next! Give me suggestions on what i could add or change, to make this story as good as it can be! See you all next time!~ <strong>

** -Dylan**


End file.
